Ambivalencia
by breakable bird
Summary: Eres mi ancla al mundo.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**note #1:** en otras palabras, stay with me.

**— ambivalencia**  
by breakable bird

* * *

No es que se den besos apasionados o tengan relaciones caóticas o que se insulten y entonces se estampen los labios en la cara del otro mientras ella está llorando, y él tiene los puños apretados, y el pecho apretado porque son tan jóvenes, tan niños, y no es justo y ellos no deberían pasar por esto, nadie tiene el maldito derecho de obligarlos. No, no sucede nada como eso.

Es más... calmado.

Es como tomar té.

En general a Sakura nunca le ha gustado mucho el té, la verdad. Quiere decir que no es que le fastidie ni nada pero generalmente no lo bebe. Sakura toma leche. Y por lo que sabe, Naruto también. Pero cuando él viene a verla, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos y casi está temblando (pero no, porque se contiene) y le pica la punta de los dedos, como si su sangre se moviera demasiado rápido, y ella lo deja pasar y lo guía hasta su sofá y entonces se sientan muy juntos, siempre beben té.

Es casi como si Sakura lo sospechara. Cada vez que Naruto llega, hay dos tazas de porcelana sobre la mesa.

Nunca le pone azúcar ni nada de eso. Pero Naruto tiene la boca tan seca y tan amarga que el té no se le compara en absoluto. Así que se sientan allí, con las manos tomadas, y entonces ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suspira. Siempre suena igual.

—Oh, Naruto.

* * *

Así que, en resumen, no se dan besos de amante apasionado ni lo hacen contra la pared o sobre una mesa. A Sakura le daría un ataque no importa lo ansiosa que estuviera. Probablemente le espetaría algo como «saca tu culo inmediatamente de aquí, Naruto» con ese tono atragantado, como si estuviera comiendo chicles y se ahogara, pero Naruto sabe que es porque está enfadada.

Naruto sabe un montón de cosas de Sakura, para ser sinceros.

Pero no piensa en ello y no se tortura cuando corre sobre los árboles, en esos momentos antes de ir a verla, cuando intenta convencerse de que no está tan mal. A veces funciona y aguanta nos días más, pero a veces no. Y corre y entonces llama a una puerta que está pintada del color de la soledad, y ella le abre y sus ojos son suaves y líquidos, como si el dolor la derritiera. Y sonríe aunque no quiere sonreír porque eso es lo que él necesita.

(Y ella hará cualquiera cosa por él. Y por Sasuke. Y por Kakashi-sensei).

Naruto también haría cualquier cosa por Sakura.

Lo piensa cada vez que da el primer sorbo a la taza de té. Amargo, por supuesto. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Porque, si Naruto tuviera que elegir un sabor para describir su relación con la de Sakura, sería exactamente ese, la amargura. Y entonces ella suspira y dice su nombre, y después beben té con la cabeza ladeada para mirar por la ventana. A veces es pleno día y hay un sol radiante, o llueve como si el cielo se deshiciera en lágrimas («el cielo está enamorado del sol y está triste porque hoy no ha venido», susurra Sakura a veces, e incluso Naruto sabe que es una reverenda tontería pero le cree. A ojos cerrados, se cree cada palabra). A veces es de noche y el cielo está despejado y cuentan estrellas en silencio, y se pierden y vuelven a empezar.

—Dos millones —dice Sakura.

—Veintitrés —dice Naruto.

—Dos millones veintitrés estrellas. Eso es mucho —se ríe Sakura.

Naruto se siente un poco mejor después de que la escucha reírse.

Supongo que ya ha quedado claro que no se devoran apenas se ven.

Pero aún así... de vez en cuando, únicamente hablar no es suficiente. Entonces Naruto gira la cabeza y su aliento roza la mejilla de Sakura, y se lo pide en silencio, sin una palabra, dándole la opción a decir no. Pero eso nunca pasará. Sakura le quiere demasiado. Así que sonríe, muy poquito, como si fuera un secreto, y lo mira y entonces él le toca los labios con la punta de los dedos.

—Estoy cansado, Sakura-chan.

_Estoy tan cansado y a veces quiero morirme y a veces pienso que tengo que matar a ese imbécil pero no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no puedo dejarte a ti y no puedo matar a mi mejor amigo. Porque con ambas cosas tú..._

Ella dice «gracias» porque sabe leer entre líneas. Es una chica excepcionalmente lista.

Después se besan muy despacio. Naruto le rodea los hombros diminutos con los brazos. Parece que toda la fuerza la abandonara y de repente no es más que una triste y usada muñeca de porcelana. «Me duele algo en el pecho. Me duele. Me duele».

A Sakura le duele todo el tiempo.

(Porque ama a Sasuke. Más que a nadie).

Y él no está.

(Y Naruto está sufriendo por cumplir una promesa, la promesa más estúpida, absurda y subnormal de todos los tiempos).

Y eso la hiere.

(El dolor y la rabia se la comen. De adentro. Hacia fuera.)

* * *

Que ellos no se besan con furia mientras ella está llorando y él tiene los puños apretados... tal vez es un poco mentira. Porque ella no lo aguanta todo el tiempo. No puede, es imposible.

(Las cosas que Sakura sabe a ciencia cierta.)

Así que se rompe, en pequeños y silenciosos pedacitos, y sus manos caen laxas sobre su regazo y dice el nombre equivocado. No es Naruto, pero entonces lo mira y le cae tristeza diluida por las mejillas, y entonces sí, acierta. «Naruto», lo susurra un millón de veces. No, dos millones. Dos millones veinticuatro veces porque las estrellas no son suficientes. «Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...» Es una letanía ininteligible que dice muchas cosas. Que explica muchas cosas. Cosas que ella no sabe. Pero Naruto sí porque, él conoce un montón de cosas de Sakura... de su pobre y cansada Sakura-chan.

(Naruto es luz.)

Entonces se equivoca. («Sasuke...») Y lo llama y le pregunta donde está, y no podría darle un golpe a nadie ni para salvar su vida. Y Naruto la besa en todas partes, por toda la cara, sobre los labios y en su frente demasiado amplia, y en las muñecas, y le besa la punta de los dedos para que su sangre deje de agitarse, como le pasa a él. Y ella nunca para de observarlo, y entonces levanta una mano y dibuja una sola letra sobre su rostro. Despacio. Lentamente. Y él se queda quieto y la deja trabajar, como si fuera de viento. Naruto no está muy alegre en esos momentos así que, vagamente, Sakura piensa que ese no es Naruto. Y esa no es Sakura. Porque Sakura es alegre y bulliciosa y temperamental e irritable.

(Sasuke es oscuridad).

Así que... es como una marioneta. Un maniquí. Una mentira, una obra mal interpretada donde los actores se sienten más cómodos en esa piel falsa que en la real. Lo toca por todas partes para asegurarse de que no se ha ido y él no deja de besarla. Naruto nunca dice nada porque a Naruto no le hacen falta palabras, es ella la que se aferra a su cántico, como si fuera un hechizo que ayudará a que todo vaya mejor. Pero no es cierto. No lo hará. Por eso lo toma de los hombros y desliza sus manos por sus brazos, después a su cuello, a su pelo, a su pecho. «¿Te duele?» se transforma en un solitario «Naruto». Es experta en decir algo que significa otra cosa.

(Y ella es un puente).

Un puente inútil, que los une a ambos, derrumbándose.

* * *

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura-chan.

Sakura lo sabe.

A veces lo odia un poco por eso. _Yo no merezco que me amen así. _Pero le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, entonces le da un golpe suave en la nuca.

—No te pongas pesado, Naruto. Vete a casa.

(No puede más, a veces. Quiere al equipo siete junto. Quiere esperar en aquel viejo puente —ese puente que es ella—, con Sasuke mirando fijamente el agua y Naruto parloteando sobre alguna cosa y ella riéndose y manteniendo la paz entre ambos. Sakura daría todo lo que tiene, todo lo que no tiene y todo lo que tendrá por eso. Una sola vez).

Su vida, por unos cuantos minutos. Todas las estrellas del cielo.

Su cordura por ver otra vez aquella pacífica sonrisa.

—Vete a casa —repite— y ten cuidado.

Y entonces él le sonríe, se despide («hasta luego, Sakura-chan») y se va. Es como si fueran uno. La mayor parte del tiempo ambos son felicidad y otros momentos, mínimos, son desdicha. Es entonces, cuando Naruto se marcha y Sakura se queda en su umbral con una mano alzada para despedirle, él es paz y ella es agitación. Es ira y es dolor.

(¿Cómo van a ser uno así?)

Le gusta pensar que entonces es uno con Sasuke. Pero ése es el nombre equivocado.


End file.
